Beach Day Gone Wrong
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: A trip to the beach for Scottlynn, Mollianne, and Finley leads to one of them going missing. Will the one of that goes missing be found? Or are they lost forever? How will the other two cope? What happens when someone from their past re-enters their life? P.s. I own nothing except for my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Six year old Finley Ellis Jamison is playing in the sand with his big sister, sixteen year old Mollianne Bryn Jamison on the beach in San Diego. They are laughing and having a good time when suddenly Mollianne looks up and notices that twenty-one year old Scottlynn Raine Jamison has been gone for a while and is no where to be found or seen.

"Mollie?" Finley called "Mollie? What's wrong?" A worried look is growing on his face. It's not often that his big sister looks scared or worried.

Mollianne shakes her head as she comes back to reality, "Don't panic. I'm sure everything is fine, but I can't find mom and she's been gone a while."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Finley yelled as he looked around the beach frantically "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"Shhh bubba, it's okay." Mollianne tried to assure him as she put an arm around her little brother "I'm sure mom is fine. Mom's tough and she's strong."

Finley looked up at his sister, "Sissy? What will happen to us since mommy is gone? Will I end up in foster care like you and mommy used to be?"

Mollianne sighed softly, "I don't know, bubba."

After a few minutes of Mollianne looking around for Scottlynn, while having a protective arm around her little brother; an off-duty police officer, who happened to be at the beach, walked over to them after observing them and watching them turning slowly in circles while seeming to be looking for someone that they lost and looking lost themselves.

"Hey I'm Mike, are you two okay?" Mike inquired.

Mollianne looked at him questioningly, sizing him up, and silently wondering if she could or should trust him.

"It's okay. You can trust me." Mike assured the two kids as he took out his police badge, which he carried around even when he was off-duty. "I'm a police officer. I'm off-duty right now though, but I can still help you."

Mollianne nodded, "Yes sir, we're fine. We're just waiting for our mom."

"Well why don't I wait with you." Mike suggested "I don't mind."

Mollianne tensed a little, but tried to be calm and hide it, "No that's okay, sir. We're fine."

Mike squatted down to the little boy's level and looked Finley in the eyes, "Can you tell me what's wrong, bud?"

"Don't talk to him!" Mollianne half-yelled at Mike. Then she closed her eyes almost waiting to be slapped. When nothing happened she opened her eyes, "Sorry! I'm sorry, sir. Just please don't talk to my brother."

"You seem a little nervous. Is something the matter?" Mike wondered as he stood up and looked at Mollianne.

Mollianne shook her head, "No sir, just worried about mine and my brother's mom."

"Excuse me, mister?" Finley stated in a soft voice as he tried to get Mike's attention "What happens to Mollie and I if our mommy doesn't show up?"

Mike took a deep breath, "Well that depends. If your sister is under eighteen then you'll both go into temporary foster care."

"I'm eighteen." Mollianne replied quickly even though it was a lie "I just turned eighteen."

Mike nodded, "Okay well then you both can go home after coming down to the police station and filing a missing person's report on your mom."

"Okay sir. We will." Mollianne told Mike

A little while later upon arriving at the police station when Mollianne and Finley walk in after Mike, Mollianne doesn't see the familiar face of Stefanie Adams-Foster at first, but Stef sees Mollianne.

"Mollie?" Stefanie questioned as she approached Mollianne

Mollianne stated at Stefanie shocked to see her old foster mother that she had almost completely forgotten about.

"Who are you?" Finley asked as he looked up at the woman that seemed to know his sister, but he'd never seen before in his life.

"I'm Stef. I fostered Mollie a few years ago." Stefanie informed the little boy "I think it was around time Scottlynn was pregnant, so you must be her son."

Finley nodded, "Yeah! I'm Finley. I'm six." He puts up one whole hand and one finger on the other hand.

"Wow! You're a big boy." Stefanie exclaimed as she pretended to be shocked. Then she turned her attention to Molllianne, "So Mollie, how are you? Where's Scottlynn?"

"I'm good. How are Mari, J, and B?" Mollianne replied as she completely ignored the question about Scottlynn's whereabouts since she didn't know where Scottlynn is, or how to tell Stefanie that Scottlynn was missing.

"They miss you and Scottlynn, especially Mari. She miss you two the most. She really wanted you both as her sisters." Stefanie explained "Lena and I miss you too. We looked for you and Scottlynn everywhere after you two ran away. For months. We looked for almost two years. We never gave up hope that you two were out there somewhere." Then she swallowed and asked, "Why….Why'd you leave?"

Mollianne directed her eyes down to Finley, "Why don't you go sit on the bench, bubba. You can play on my phone." She handed him her phone and then looked back up at Stefanie after he walked away, "My mom…Scottlynn, she wanted to leave. She didn't want to be in a foster home when her baby was born, and she didn't think that you and Lena would want to keep us. Well, actually her, she didn't think you'd want to keep her after her baby was born. I…I wasn't going to let her leave without me."

Stefanie gave a nod, "Well we did….Lena and I….We wanted to adopt both of you. We would have welcomed Scottlynn's baby as our grandchild." Then she asked again, "Speaking of Scottlynn, where is she?"

Mollianne looked down and avoided the question once again. She wanted to take about other things to keep her mind off of Scottlynn. Off of the sister, who has practically raised her, and who she calls her 'mom'.

"Mollie." Stefanie said to get her attention as she placed a hand under the teen's chin and lifted it slightly, so she was looking up "Where is Scottlynn? Did something happen to her?"

Mollianne sighed, "We can't find her. She's missing. She disappeared." She broke down and started to cry, because she had been trying to be tough for Finley, but she really just needed to cry.

Stefanie hugged Mollianne and rubbed her back, "Shh let it out. It's okay. Just let it out."

"But…" Mollianne started as she pulled away from Stefanie and wiped the tears from her eyes "But she didn't abandon Finley and I. Something happened to her. I just know it, because she would never leave us."

Stefanie nodded, "Yeah, I know. She loves you a lot, Mollie, and I'm sure she loves Finley. It took her months before she would even think about leaving you alone for even a minute, when Lena and I fostered you two. Even if she had to shower."

"She raised me. She had to grow up fast to protect me." Mollianne disclosed to Stefanie. "Could you help find her?"

"Of course, Mollie." Stefanie assured with a nod "I promise I won't give up until I find her."

Mollianne smiled softly, "Thanks Stef. And when you go home tell Lena, Mari, J, and B hi for me."

"I will, Butterfly." Stefanie said to the teen that she still pictured as the nine year old she'd fostered.

"You remembered." Mollianne stated shocked. She hadn't expected the woman to remember

Finley looked up from his game and interrupted the, "Can I come back now, sissy?"

Mollianne laughed slight, "Yes, bubba. You can come back." Finley smiled and ran back and stood by Mollianne's side. She wrapped an around him and spoke to Stefanie, "Okay back to our conversation. I can't believe you remembered that nickname for me. I had forgotten that you used to call my that."

"Of course I remembered. Butterfly was my special nickname for you. I never forgot." Stefanie responded "And Scottlynn had one too. Her's was…"

"Flower Bud." Mollianne interrupted and finished for Stefanie "And Finley was Precious, because we didn't know his gender yet. We didn't know if he was a boy or a girl."

Finley's mouth went agape in shock, "I had a special nickname too? Even though I wasn't born."

Stefanie nodded, "Yeah you did, baby."

Finley smiled feeling so special that he was loved by someone before they even met him.

"Well we better go." Mollianne said as she interrupted the moment. "Bye Stef. It was nice seeing you again."

As Mollianne and Finley turned to leave, Stefanie called out, "Wait! Mollie, do you have someone to stay with?" She didn't want to let Mollianne run out so quickly

Mollianne turned and faced Stefanie again, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. We live next door to a group home and the lady really looks out for us. She kind of became a mother like figure, the one the Scottlynn always needed."

"Really?! What's the lady's name?" Stef wondered thinking that there's a possible chance that the lady is Rita.

"Rita…Rita Hendricks." Mollianne replied before taking Finley's hand and leaving.

Stef stood in her place shocked for a minute before she was able to return to her desk and start filling out a missing person's report on Scottlynn.

As Mollianne and Finley headed home, the events of the day played over and over again in Mollianne's mind as she drove, even though she was still paying close attention to the road.

Flashback: Six hours earlier -

Scottlynn and Mollianne are the only ones awake. Scottlynn's in the kitchen making breakfast and Mollianne is helping.

"So mom, what are the plans for the day?" Mollianne asked

"I was thinking we could just have a nice relaxing day on the beach with Finley." Scottlynn replied "We haven't been in a while and Finley's never even been before."

Mollianne nodded, "That's a good idea. The last time we went to the beach, we were still foster kids and you were pregnant. We were staying with the Adams-Fosters and they took us to the beach with them. They didn't leave us at their house like all our other foster parents did."

"Yeah that's a pretty good memory. It was fun. From what I recall, you and Mari had a pretty good time trying to make 'the biggest sand castle in the world'." Scottlynn explained as she smiled

Mollianne laughed and then gave a sad sigh, "Do you ever miss Stef and Lena and Mari, J, and B? I miss them, but I miss Mari the most. She was a great sister. She was the first and only experience that I had of what it would be like to have a sister."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Yeah I miss them too. Stef and Lena were our best foster family, and their kids were so welcoming to us." Then she took a breath, "Sometimes I wish they had been our first placement, but then I think about Finley and how much I love him. I don't think I would have him if we hadn't gone though all those awful foster homes."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Mollianne told her mom as she gave a soft sigh before she heard little feet running through the hallway.

"Mommy! Sissy!" Finley exclaimed before hugging his mother and sister

Scottlynn smiled happily at her son, "Hi baby. Good morning."

End of flashback -

Mollianne's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Finley's little voice, because while she had been paying attention to the road; she hadn't noticed that she had passed their house.

"Sissy! Sissy!" Finley yelled

"Huh?" Mollianne questioned still a little disoriented and confused "What's up, bubba?"

"You passed our house, sissy." Finley told her

Mollianne glanced at the houses she was passing, "Oh yeah, I have to turn around. I couldn't park from this direction."

As soon as Mollianne can, she turns the car around and parks in the driveway of their house.

"Sissy? Can I go say hi to Tante Rita?" Finley wondered

Mollianne thought for a moment, "Sure. Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Finley nodded, then hopped out of the car, and ran to the front door of the group home that is next door to them. He knocked before opening the door.

"Hi Becka. Hi Kiara. Hi Carmen." Finley greeted with a smile as he saw the girls of the group home. Then he greeted Daphne, who helps out Rita at the group home, "Hi Auntie Daphne, where's Tante Rita?"

Becka, Kiara, and Carmen all smiled back at Finley and waved to him, "Hey little guy."

"Tante Rita is in the living room, baby boy." Daphne informs him

Finley smiled and then hugged Daphne, "Thanks Auntie Daphne."

Then Finley ran into the living room, ran to Rita, and hugged her, "Tante Rita!"

"Hi Sweet boy, how are you?" Rita asked as she hugged him back "Where's your momma and sister?"

"I'm okay, Tante Rita." Finley responded "Sissy's coming in a minute and mommy's missing."

Rita looked confused as she led the boy over to the couch. She sat down and then placed Finley on her lap, "Okay baby, tell me what happened."

"Well…." Finley started


	2. Chapter 2

Previously….

"Well….." Finley started

* * *

Flashback: Four hours earlier -

Scottlynn, Mollianne, and Finley had just arrived at the beach.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited!" Finley exclaimed as he jumped up and down

Scottlynn smiled softly, "You are definitely right, little man."

"I'm so excited. I don't know what to do first." Finley added "Play in the sand or swim in the water."

"Well mom and I are going to sun tan for a little while, so why don't you play in the sand and then one us will take you in the water later." Mollianne told her little brother

Finley nodded, "Okay sissy." Then he sat down and played in the sand

End of Flashback -

"Okay so far it sounds like you were having fun." Rita commented and unintentionally interrupted Finley's story

Finley gave a nod, "Yeah I was, Tante Rita." Then he added, "And I'm not trying to be rude, but please don't interrupt. I'm telling a story."

Rita laughed slightly, "Okay Mister Finn. Continue."

"Okay." Finley started "And then….."

Flashback: Three hours earlier -

Mollianne and Finley just returned to their spot after swimming in the water. Scottlynn stands up and slips on her dress.

"Where are you going, mommy?" Finley wondered

"I'm going to take a walk." Scottlynn replied

Finley's eyes lit up as he asked hopefully, "Can I come? I want to look for shells for my sandcastle."

Scottlynn shook her head, "Sorry baby, but I'm just taking a short walk to clear my head. I'd like you to stay with Mollie."

"Okay mommy." Finley responded with a sad sighed

End of flashback -

"Then mommy left for her walk and she never came back." Finley finished his story sadly

Rita gave a nod, "Well I'm sure she's fine. Your momma is tough.

Finley just nodded as he snugged into his Tante Rita.

Meanwhile with Stefanie after she goes home and walks into the front door. Stefanie walks into the kitchen and kisses her wife's cheek.

"Hi love." Lena said as she smiles "Welcome home."

"Hey. You'll never guess who I saw today." Stefanie told her wife

Lena turned and looked at her confused as she wondered, "Who'd you see?"

"Mollie. Butterfly. Scottlynn's little sister." Stefanie replied "And she said to tell you hi. Along with B and the twins."

Lena looked shocked, "Wow! Really? That's so nice. How is she?"

"She's good. She looked healthy and overall happy." Stefanie responded "I also met Scottlynn's kid. The one referred to as Precious. She had a little boy. Finley. He's six and adorable."

"That's great." Lena stated. Then she smiled, "And a boy. Wow! That's amazing."

Stefanie nodded, "Yeah it is, but right now I'm going upstairs to change and then say hello to our kids."

"Okay I'll call you down for dinner." Lena told her wife before kissing her lips and then letting her head upstairs.

Back with Mollianne, she finally heads over to the group home to see Rita and meet Finley. She knocks on the door before walking in.

"Hey Mol." Daphne greeted

Mollianne turned her head in the direction that the voice came from, "Hi Daph."

"Rita told me about Scottlynn being missing." Daphne told her "How you holding up?"

Mollianne shrugged, "I'm okay. I'm taking care of Finn and being there for him. He's having a hard time. Scottlynn's his mommy."

"She's yours too." Daphne stated "At least according to you, because as you've said 'she's always taken care of you. She's raised you'."

Mollianne took a breath, "Yeah. I…I'm just trying to be strong for Finley. I don't want him to see me breakdown."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." Daphne said as she placed a reassuring hand on Mollianne's shoulder "And I know that Rita will gladly watch Finley anytime you need a break."

Mollianne smiled softly, "Thank you, Daph. Now where's Rita and Finn? He's really quiet."

"In the living room." Daphne replied "And yeah, last time I checked he was asleep on Rita's lap."

"Thanks." Mollianne responded

Then Mollianne headed into the living room where she saw Rita and Finley, who is curled up on the woman's lap sleeping peacefully. Mollianne smiled at the sight and was reminded of just how much Finley loved his Tante Rita, who he's known his whole life.

"Hi Mollie, how you holding up?" Rita questioned concerned

Mollianne shrugged, "As well as can be expected."

"I'm sorry that your mom is missing." Rita apologized "I bet you're worried."

Mollianne nodded in agreement, "I am a little bit, but I know someone who is a really good cop. She and her wife fostered my mom and I almost seven years ago. She's going to look for my mom."

"That's good." Rita replied "Who is the cop? Is it Stef?"

Mollianne nodded slowly, "How….how do you know Stef?"

"I met Stef when her oldest daughter stayed here at GU after running away and getting herself arrested for shoplifting." Rita explained

"Oh okay." Mollianne said simply not asking anymore questions, even though she hadn't been aware that Stef and Lena had adopted another daughter. She had assumed that is was still just Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus. Then she added, "Well I guess Mariana got the sister that she always wanted."

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, who is tied up and locked away in a basement. She is squirming and wiggling as she tries to escape the ropes that are binding her.

"HELP!" Scottlynn yelled as loud as she could "LET ME GO!"

The man who had kidnapped her, Harrison Murphy walked down to the basement, "Stop screaming, kid. I'll untie you when I'm certain that you won't try to escape."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Scottlynn asked angrily

"That's a need to know basis." Harrison replied

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Okay well you have a right to keep that to yourself, but you can't keep me here. I have a son and a sister I practically raised, who need me. She's even calls me mom. She's as good as my baby, and she's more of a daughter to me than a sister."

Harrison just turns around and walks up the basement stairs.

Scottlynn sighed and cried until she eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At around one o'clock in the morning, Mollianne is woken up by a scream. She jumps out of bed and runs into Finley's room.

Mollianne sits on his bed and wraps her arms around him as she snuggles him close, "What's wrong, bubba? Huh? What's the matter?"

"Mommy!" Finley sobbed "Mommy!"

Mollianne sighed, "I know you want mommy, bubba. I want her too, but Stef and the other officers will find her. They'll return mommy to us."

Finley shook his head as he sniffled through his sobs, "N…No! Mommy's d….d…dead, sissy!"

"Mommy's not dead, bubba. It was just a dream." Mollianne assured him

"It…it seemed real." Finley stuttered out through his tears

Mollianne rubbed his back and tried to calm him down, "Shh, don't cry. Calm down. Shh bubba, you have to calm down."

"S..sing, sissy." Finley requested through a hoard voice as he sniffled again and wiped his tears "Sing mommy's song."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay." Then she took a breath before starting to sing, "Dragon tales and the water is wide, pirates sail and lost boys fly, fish bite moonbeams every night, and I love you. Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man, Oh, my love fly to you each night on angel's wings, Godspeed, sweet dreams."

Finley's breathing started to even out as he calmed down and his crying became nothing more than sniffles.

"The rocket racer's all tuckered out, superman's in pajamas on the couch, goodnight moon we'll find the mouse, and I love you. Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man, Oh, my love fly to you each night on angel's wings, Godspeed, sweet dreams." Mollianne sings and then suddenly she hears soft snores. She looks down at Finley and notices he is fast asleep. She smiles and places a gentle kiss on his head, "Goodnight, bubba."

Mollianne carefully lays his head down on his pillow and then tucks him in before quietly leaving his room, and heading back to her's to get some more sleep.

Later in the morning, when Stefanie is at the station finding out everything she can about Scottlynn and what's happened in the last six almost seven years. To Stefanie's dismay, she couldn't find anything. It was like Scottlynn had fallen off the face of the earth when she and Mollianne ran away.

Then Stefanie decided to go to Mollianne's to find out which beach they were at when Scottlynn disappeared. As she drove to the house, she flashed back to when her and Lena were looking for Scottlynn and Mollianne.

Flashback: Six years years ago -

Stefanie and Lena are driving around looking for their fifteen year old and ten year old foster daughters, who have been missing for who knows how long. They think that the two girls disappeared in the middle of the night after they and their other three kids were fast asleep.

Stefanie and Lena are even more worried than they already are, because of the fact that the older of the two is six months pregnant. Plus the two girls are young and are alone and somewhere out there in the world where anything could happen to them.

"What if we don't find them?" Stefanie wondered after they had been driving for almost two hours. She's grown so worried and scared, almost to the point of tears "What if they are gone forever? What if we've lost them forever?"

"We'll find them, love. I promise." Lena assured "Plus how far could they have gotten? After all Flower Bud is six months pregnant with Precious. Our grand baby."

Stefanie nodded and let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking." Lena replied "You were feeling with your heart and there is nothing wrong with that. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, but I promise we will find our daughters."

"I know, because I won't stop looking for them until we find them." Stef responded

End of flashback -

Upon arriving in Mollianne's neighborhood, Stefanie realized she didn't know which house is Mollianne's, so she knocked on the door of Rita's group home to find out which house is Mollianne's. Afterward Stefanie walks to the house to the right of Rita's group home and knocks on the door.

Meanwhile inside the house, Finley runs to the door.

"I'll get it!" Finley announced when he heard the knock at the door. He loved to answer the door.

"Wait! Finley!" Mollianne called as she chased after him arriving behind him just as he opened the door.

Finley smiled when he saw Stefanie, "Hi Stef!"

"Hey Finley." Stefanie greeted as she smiled back at the little boy. Then she diverted her attention to Mollianne, "Mollie, I have a few questions for you."

"Alright Stef, what is it?" Mollianne wondered

Stefanie took a breath, "I'm sorry to bother you in this difficult time, but what beach were you at when Scottlynn disappeared?"

"Um." Mollianne thought "San Diego beach and she walked to the left. It's the rockier side of the beach."

Stefanie nodded, "Thanks Mollie." Then she added, "Something else you could do for me is make a list of all the people that Scottlynn knows and anyone who might have a grudge on her. I'll also need a recent picture of her."

"Okay. Yeah I can do that. And you're welcome, Stef." Mollianne told Stefanie before closing the door

Stefanie walked back to her car and the drove to the beach to try and find the site that Scottlynn had disappeared from.

Upon arriving at the beach, Stefanie received a text from Mollianne. It was a picture of Scottlynn that had been taken earlier that day at the beach. Stefanie replied to the text with a 'thank you', before starting to walk down the beach as she hoped for some clues that would give her a lead on where Scottlynn might be. Or what had happened to her.

Stefanie couldn't find anything and was about to turn around when she spotted a beaded bracelet that she recognized as Scottlynn's. It was a bracelet that Mollianne had made as Mother's Day present for Scottlynn when they were ten and five years old and the older girl always wore it. The beads had letters on them and it spelled out 'mommy'.

As Stefanie picked up the bracelet, she knew something was definitely wrong. Scottlynn had been kidnapped. The bracelet confirmed it.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding the bracelet, Stefanie takes it to the evidence lab to be tested for DNA evidence of anything else that could have been left behind on it.

"Can you put a rush on it?" Stefanie asked "I'd like to return it to the family as soon as possible."

The M.E. nodded, "Of course. I'll be a quick as I can without risking any cross contamination."

Stefanie smiled, "Thank you."

Then Stefanie left the evidence lab and returned to the Jamison residence, she parked the car at the curb and then walked up to the front door. She was about to knock on the door, when is suddenly opened and Finley stepped out with Mollianne not far behind him.

"Hi Stef!" Finley exclaimed as he hugged her

Stefanie smiled and hugged him back, "Hey Precious boy."

"Did you find my mommy yet?" Finley asked

"Um….I was actually just coming to talk to your big sister about your mommy." Stefanie told the little boy. Then she looked up at Mollianne.

When Mollianne saw the look on Stefanie's face, she knew that the conversation they were about to have was a grown up conversation. She turned to Finley, "Finn, baby bro, I'm going to talk to Stef while we head over to the park. You can walk a little bit ahead of us, but make sure you can always see us. If you can't see me or Stef, you've walked too far ahead. Got it?"

Finley nodded, "Okay sissy." He started to walk in the direction of the park.

Mollianne smiled softly and then turned to Stefanie, "What's wrong, Stef?"

"I couldn't bring it with me because I had to turn it in to be tested for evidence, but I found Scottlynn's bracelet on the beach." Stefanie explained "The one you made for her for Mother's Day, and the letters on it spell out 'mommy'."

Mollianne nodded and took in the information as tears formed in her eyes, "But….but she never takes it off. It's special and she promised."

"I know. I'm guessing it fell off in the struggle." Stefanie stated

"Are…are you saying my mom was kidnapped?" Mollianne asked like a scared little kid, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Stefanie gave a sad nod, "Unfortunately yes." Then she changed the subject, "And to change the topic to a more pleasant note. If you'd like, you know that you and Finn are welcome to stay with Lena and I. We'd be happy to have you and the kids would love to see you again.

"Thanks Stef, but no thanks. Finn has never had to move around. He's never been known as a foster kid. He's always been know as just Finley, a normal kid or Scottlynn's son. The house we live in is the only home he's ever know. " Mollianne informed Stefanie "I want to keep that consistence for him. Especially now. I don't want to uproot him and scare him anymore than he already is."

"Yeah. Right. That makes sense." Stefanie agreed "But the offer always stands. Even if it's just to come over for dinner occasionally."

Mollianne gave a smile, "Thank you."

"So have you and Scottlynn always been here in San Diego." Stef wondered

Mollianne thought for a moment, "Um yeah for the most part. The house we live in was a..um…a fixer upper and so it was pretty cheap. We moved in right before Finley was born."

"Oh." Stefanie said "Why San Diego? I mean, you could have lived anywhere and you guys chose to stay in San Diego where Lena and I are."

"Um yeah, actually I asked my mom the same thing when we looked at this house." Mollianne stated. Then she took a breath, "She said because it felt like home. Because of you and Lena, San Diego felt like home." Stefanie gave a smile.

As they walked, there was a brief moment of silence when Mollianne looked worried and scared, mostly about and for her mom.

Then Stefanie spoke, "Butterfly, you know that I'll do everything in my power to find Scottlynn? And I won't give up until I find her, yes?"

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's what I'm counting on. Thanks Stef."

"You're welcome, baby." Stefanie replied

"You know for what it's worth you and Lena were the best foster parents that my mom and I ever had. When we left, I didn't want to go, but I also didn't want to be away from my mom." Mollianne told Stefanie. Then she took a breath, "Shortly after we left, I asked her why we had to leave. I even wanted to come back, but my mom….she was scared that you'd send us away."

Stef smiled sadly, "Why would we have sent you and Scottlynn away?"

"Because our foster home before you and Lena, sent us away for staying the night at a friend's house." Mollianne explained "My mom had to work on a school project with a partner and she didn't want to leave me in the foster home alone."

"Lena and I would never have sent either or you away." Stefanie assured the girl "We just wanted you to come home."

Mollianne nodded, "I know. I tried to explain that to my mom. She's stubborn though."

"That she is, my love, that she is." Stefanie agreed

Mollianne smiled, "I seem to remember Lena comparing my mom to you. She said you were both stubborn."

Stefanie snickered slightly, "Yeah. I remember that too, but I'm not stubborn."

"Sure you're not." Mollianne replied sarcastically

"Sissy! Stef! Hurry up!" Finley called "You're soooooo slow."

Mollianne shook her head at his exaggeration.

"We're coming, Precious boy." Stefanie answered as she ran to catch up with him. When she caught up to Finley, she picked him up, and spun him around.

Finley giggled happily, "Stef! Stef! Again! Again!"

Stefanie spun the little boy around again and again until they were both so dizzy that they couldn't spin anymore.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, she is still tied up in Harrison's basement.

"Why did you kidnap me? Why are you holding me against my will?" Scottlynn asked him when he came down to bring her lunch.

"Because you're my daughter." Harrison replied before walking to the door "And you're name isn't Scottlynn. That's not what you're mother and I named you."

Scottlynn furrowed her eyebrows confused, "What?! What are you saying?"

Harrison turned back to face Scottlynn, "What?! You're not satisfied yet?"

"I want to know why you think I'm your daughter." Scottlynn demand

Harrison huffed and walked out the door. He wasn't ready to talk about the day almost twenty years ago when he returned home from fighting in the army for eight months.

Back with Mollianne and Stefanie at the park. They are sitting on a bench watching Finley play.

As Stefanie watches Finley play and use his imagination, she flashes back to a time almost seven years ago, when Scottlynn was still with them and pregnant with Finley.

Flashback: Almost seven years ago

Stefanie walks into the house after arriving home from work. She heads into the kitchen and kisses her wife on the cheek.

"Hey love." Stefanie greeted "How was your day?"

"Hello my love. My day was good." Lena replied "How was yours?"

Stefanie gave a smile, "It was alright. I didn't have to arrest anyone or give out any tickets."

"That's good." Lena stated

Stefanie nodded, "Yeah." Then she added, "I'm going to go put my gun in the safe and then check on the kids."

"Okay love. I'll call you guys when dinner is ready." Lena told her

Stefanie walked upstairs to her room, locked the gun in it's safe, and then checked in on Scottlynn first.

"Hey my baby, what are you up to?" Stefanie inquired

"Homework." Fifteen year old Scottlynn stated simply

Stefanie nodded, "How are you? How's the baby?" Scottlynn is twenty-one weeks pregnant.

Scottlynn smiled softly, "I'm good. And the baby's okay. He's kicking."

"He?" Stefanie questioned with a small smiled

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Mhm. I found out today when Lena took me to my doctor's appointment." Then she smiled, "I'm having son, Stef."

"That's great. Can I feel?" Stefanie wondered hopefully

"Sure." Scottlynn replied. She grabbed her foster mother's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking the most.

Stefanie smiled, "Oh wow! I remember feeling that with B. He was always so active. I thought he'd be a soccer player."

Scottlynn laughed slightly, "It feels kind of weird. Like a little alien is inside of me, but it's amazing at the same time."

"Ain't that the truth." Stef agreed.

End of flashback -

"What are you smiling about, Stef?" Mollianne asked

"A memory of Scottlynn. She was twenty-one weeks pregnant, the baby was kicking, and she let me feel him kick." Stefanie explained "It was a magical bonding moment. One of the rare times I saw her smile and laugh."

Mollianne nodded, "Oh that's cool. Where was I in that memory?"

"Playing with Mari in the other room. You were playing princesses." Stefanie told the girl

Mollianne smiled, "We loved that game. Mari was always Belle and I was always Snow White."

"You two practically lived in those princess dresses." Stefanie commented

"I remember." Mollianne replied with a happy grin and then she turned back to watch Finley play.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, in the basement with Scottlynn and Harrison, he came down after Scottlynn had yelled.

"You bellowed, my princess." Harrison stated

Scottlynn ignored his comment, "Why….Why do you think I'm your daughter?"

Harrison sighed and pulled a pocket sized photo book out of his back pocket, "See this picture. This is my daughter. I've been looking for her for the last twenty years, My wife gave her up while I was away fighting in the army."

"What does this have to do with me?" Scottlynn wondered

"I aged progressed this photo every year. You look just like this years age progressed photo." Harrison explained "That and you look just like your mother."

Scottlynn gave a nod as she tried to process the information, "Okay and where is she? Your wife, I mean."

"That doesn't matter." Harrison replied before turning around and walking up the stairs to exit the basement.

Scottlynn sighed softly. She couldn't help but wonder if the woman she'd called 'mommy' had been his wife. Her daddy, or rather the man she called 'daddy', had always told her that she looked just like her mother. Plus her and Mollianne looked alike. There was no way that they weren't related. She just couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile with Mollianne and Finley, Mollianne is in the kitchen making breakfast when Finley comes in. He walks up to her and pulls on the bottom of her shirt to get her attention.

"Sissy, we gonna see Stefie today?" Finley asked

Mollianne shook her head, "Probably not, bubba."

"Oh." Finley replied as he looked down sadly

"I'm almost done with breakfast and after we eat we can do whatever you want." Mollianne told her little brother

Finley sighed, "I just want mommy home."

"Me too, bubba." Mollianne agreed sadly "Me too."

At the police station with Stefanie as she is investigating the Scottlynn Jamison missing person's case, she finds a picture of another missing person's case and the girl looks a lot like Scottlynn.

"Hey Mike, who's this?" Stefanie questioned as she held up the picture, not even noticing the writing on the back.

Mike walked over to her, took the picture, examined it, and then read the back of it, "Oh this is 'Ronnie'. Veronica Murphy. She was given away by her mom again the father's will. Her dad has been looking for her for twenty years."

Stefanie nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember that case. The dad had just come back from the arm. His wife was home, but not his kid. That was incredibly sad."

"Yeah." Mike agreed

"Okay but doesn't this age progressed photo of Veronica look like this picture of Scottlynn?" Stefanie asked Mike as she held up the pictures side by side.

Mike studied them for a little bit before complying, "Yeah they do look almost identical. You don't think…."

"I don't know what to think." Stefanie interrupted

Mike nodded, "Okay well what should we do?"

"Go get a DNA sample from something that would have Scottlynn's DNA and test it against Veronica's." Stefanie explained

"Okay." Mike replied "And what are you going to do?"

Stefanie spoke as she headed to the evidence room, "I'm going to go find Veronica's case box, so I can get her DNA sample."

Mile pursed his lips and gave a nod, "Alright." Then he walked out of the station and got into his car. He drove to the Jamison residence. Upon arriving at the Jamison residence, Mike got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile inside the house, Finley looked up when he heard the knock. He gained a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Is that Stefie?" Finley wondered

"Probably not, bubba." Mollianne replied as she opened the door, "Officer Mike, what brings you here?"

Mike took a breath, "Um I need something that belongs to Scottlynn that would have her DNA on it. Something like a toothbrush or a hairbrush? There's too much cross contamination on the bracelet to get a good sample of her DNA."

Mollianne nodded and whispered so Finley wouldn't hear, "Did you find her body or something?" She was scared and afraid that would happen.

Mike shook his head, "No, nothing like that. We just need to confirm or rule out our current suspicion."

"Okay. Come on in." Mollianne told him "I'll show you where my mom's room and bathroom are."

Mike stepped into the house and Finley stared at him before saying, "Oh I remember you. We met you at the beach after mommy went missing."

"Yeah that was me." Mike said to the little boy as he nodded

"Can you tell Stefie to come visit me again?" Finley requested "I miss her."

Mollianne sighed and scolded, "Finley!" Then she turned to Mike, "I'm sorry."

Mike shook his head, "Nonsense. It's fine." The he assured the boy, "Of course, bud. I'll deliver the message."

"Thank you." Finley responded with a smile

After Mike bagged Scottlynn's toothbrush and hairbrush into two evidence bags, he left the Jamison residence and then headed back to the precinct. He walked in and headed to Stefanie's desk.

"I got Scottlynn's DNA sample." Mike stated. Then he offered, "Would you me to take Veronica's to the M.E.?"

Stefanie gave a nod, "Yeah. That would be nice. Thanks Mike."

"Of course, Stef." Mike told her. Then he added, "And I have a message from Scottlynn's little boy. He wanted me to tell his 'Stefie' that he misses you and to come visit again."

Stefanie smiled and laughed slightly, "Okay I'll keep that in mind. I'll have to go and see him and Mollie tomorrow."

Then Mike headed to the M.E. with the two samples: one labeled Scottlynn Jamison, and the other labeled Veronica Murphy.

"Would you like me to put a rush on this?" The M.E wondered

Mike nodded, "Yes please. And let me or Detective Adams-Foster know when you've gotten the results."

"Alright" The M.E. agreed

Late that night at roughly 11:45 pm, Mollianne shows up at the Adams-Foster residence with carrying a sleeping Finley. She knocked on the door.

Inside the house, Lena and Stefanie are cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"Are you expecting someone, love?" Lena asked

Stefanie shook her head as she got up and walked to the front door, "Who is it?" She asked first before she would even think about opening the door.

"It's Mollie." Mollianne answered back. She sounded like she was crying.

Stefanie quickly opened the door, "Come in, come in." She notice Mollianne's red eyes, "Butterfly, are you okay?"

Mollianne shook her head as she stepped inside the house still carrying Finley.

Lena got up from the couch to see who was there. She looked shocked, "Mollie?"

"Hi Lena." Mollianne said as she turned to the woman.

Stefanie reached for Finley, "Let me take him. I'll lay him down in B's bed. He's away at college in New York." (A/N I'm pretending the whole SAT test thing didn't happen)

"Okay." Mollianne agreed as she let Stefanie take Finley.

Finley stirred slightly and mumbled, "Mommy?"

"No Precious, it's Stefie. Just go back to sleep." Stef told the little boy as she carried him up to B's room.

Meanwhile Lena walked over to Mollianne, "Mollie, honey, are you okay? You look like you've been crying?"

"Lena, I thought I could do it." Mollianne stated as she started to cry again

Lena tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Thought you could do what, sweetheart?"

Mollianne took a breath, "I thought I could take care of Finley on my own. I thought I could be strong and tough like my mom, but tonight after tucking Finn into bed I went to my room and bawled like a baby. I miss my mom so much. I wish she was here. I need her here with me." By now, Mollianne is almost sobbing.

"Oh honey." Is all Lena says as she hugs Mollianne close and rubs the teen's back

Stefanie watches from the hallway and sighs. She wishes she could just find Scottlynn already. She hates how much Mollianne is hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when the kids are waking up and getting ready for school, Stefanie goes to the room that used to be Brandon's, but is now a guest room, to check on Finley and Mollianne, who had joined the little boy in there.

"Mollie, where do you go to school? Do you or Finn need a ride?" Stefanie wondered

"Finn and I do school on an online homeschool program." Mollianne replied.

That wasn't entirely true, but she didn't want to leave Finley and she was certain that he didn't want to leave her either. Neither of them had been to school in since Scottlynn's disappearance.

Stefanie nodded, "Okay. Well if you need anything let Lena know. She's working from home today to stay home with you two."

"She doesn't have to do that." Mollianne told Stefanie

"She's knows that." Stefanie stated "But she wants to."

Mollianne gave a nod, "Okay."

"Alright I'm going to head to work." Stefanie said

"Bye Stef." Mollianne stated

Stefanie placed a kiss on Mollianne's forehead, "See you later, Butterfly." Then she left the room.

A few moments later after Mollianne was showered and dressed, Finley woke up. He stirred in bed slightly before rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Mommy?" Finley mumbled sleepily.

"No bubba, it's sissy. Mommy is still missing." Mollianne responded

Finley gave a small nod, "Oh okay."

"It's okay though. We're not alone though. I finally took Stefie up on her offer to stay with her." Mollianne explained

Finley smiled, "Stefie's here?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No, but she was. She left for work a little bit ago."

"Oh." Finley stated simply

"Okay what do you say we go down and get some breakfast?" Mollianne asked her little brother

Finley nodded, "Okay sissy."

Mollianne picked up Finley and carried him downstairs. The little boy didn't object because he was sad and missed his mommy, and he wanted to be as close to his sister as possible right now.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Mollianne sat Finley down on one of the stools. She found a note on the counter from Lena. 'Got called into work for a meeting. Be home as soon as I can. -Lena'. Mollianne read the note and then turned to her little brother.

"What would you like for breakfast, my sweet baby bro?" Mollianne asked

Finley thought for a moment, "Um...cupcakes?"

Mollianne laughed, "That's funny. Think again. No cupcakes for breakfast. Maybe we'll make some for after lunch."

"Okay." Finley agreed. Then he thought again, "Um...Fry bakes?"

Mollianne nodded, "Alright. That's fine."

When Scottlynn was thirteen and Mollianne was eight they stayed with a nice lady who was from an Island called Grenada. Her name was Rose Gill, but they called her Tante Rose. She used to make Fry Bakes for them and she had taught the two girls how make them.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn and Harrison, he walks down into the basement to take lunch to Scottlynn.

"I thought about what you said." Scottlynn told him "About me being your daughter."

Harrison nodded, "And?"

"It's not true. I know who I am and who my parents are." Scottlynn replied with certainty

"Everything you think you know is a lie." Harrison responded

Scottlynn shook her head, "No, its not. My mom and dad were Brynlee and Ellis Jamison. They named me Scottlynn Raine Jamison, and they gave me my little sister Mollianne."

"Your real name is Veronica Harriet Murphy. You are mine and Brailee's daughter. You were born March 5, 1993 at 8:01 pm." Harrison explained "Is that proof enough to you that you are my daughter?"

Scottlynn looked confused and conflicted. She didn't know what to believe anymore. On one hand, this man had all the facts about her birth. It was possible that she was his daughter, but at the same time she had seen pictures of her mom. She looked just like her.

Back with Stefanie, who is at work. She's in the M.E.'s office, because the results for the DNA evidence test was done.

"So what did you find?" Stefanie asked the M.E.

"So I tested the sample from Scottlynn Jamison against the DNA we had on file for Veronica Murphy...it's a perfect match." The M.E. stated "Scottlynn Jamison is Veronica Murphy."

Stefanie nodded, "Thank you." She turned and walked out of the M.E.'s office.

Stefanie headed back to the precinct. She had a suspect now and all she had to do what bring in Harrison for questioning.

Later at the Adams Foster house, Lena is in the kitchen cooking dinner while the kids are upstairs working on homework, and Mollianne and Finley are watching tv in the living room. Soon Stefanie walks into the front door.

"Hey love, I'm home." Stefanie announces. She sees Mollianne and Finley sitting on the couch and turns to them, "Hey, I got a very interesting call from Rita today."

"Oh really? What about?" Mollianne wondered

"Your school and Finley's school called and said you two hadn't been in school for a week. They wanted to know why." Stef explained as Lena walked into the room to greet her wife.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows at the tension she could feel in the room, "What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. Mollie lied to me this morning and said that she and Finn were homeschooled, when in fact they aren't and haven't been to school in over a week." Stef told her wife.

Lena nodded and turned to Mollianne, "Is this true?"

"Yes, but Finn and I we just didn't feel like going school with my mom gone. It wouldn't feel right to be away from each other." Mollianne replied

"Okay well you have to go to school." Lena stated "Tomorrow Stef will take you both to school and drop you off."

Mollianne gave a nod, "Okay Lena." Then she turned to Stef, "I'm sorry for lying."

"It's okay, butterfly. I forgive you, and I understand why you did." Stef said

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

The timeline of this story is the same as the show, so the year they are in isn't present day just like in the show.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Stefanie dropped Mollianne and Finley off at school. Mollianne at the high school and Finley at the elementary school right across the street from each other.

"I'll see you later, Precious boy." Stefanie told Finley as she dropped him off.

Finley ignored her as he trudged off towards his classroom. He was upset that Stefie had made him and Mollie go to school. Especially since he didn't want to leave his sissy while his mommy was still missing.

Stefanie sighed and then headed off to work having already dropped Mollianne off at school. Her and Mike were going to talk to Harrison Murphy and tell him that they found his daughter.

Upon Stefanie and Mike arriving at Harrison Murphy's house, Mike knocks on the door and they wait for an answer. A few moments later, Harrison opens the door.

"How can I help you, Officers?" Harrison asked

Stefanie took a breath, "We've been looking for a missing girl. Scottlynn Jamison. We had her DNA tested to be placed into the missing persons database and we found a match to DNA for another missing person. Mr. Murphy, Scottlynn Jamison is Veronica Murphy. We found your daughter."

Harrison processed the information and gave a nod, "Oh. Thank you. Thank you so much. Now just bring her home. Please. Bring her home."

"You're welcome. And we will do everything in our power to find her and bring her home." Mike assured him

Harrison smiled gratefully.

In the basement, Scottlynn was screaming and yelling for help hoping that someone would hear her. She didn't know that the walls were soundproof and no one could hear her no matter how loud that she yelled.

Meanwhile at the elementary school in the first grade class with Finley. He had asked his teacher if he could use the bathroom and then as soon as he was out of the classroom he headed over to the high school. He used the cross walk to cross the street and he looked both ways before crossing. He looked for Mollianne's junior class. He went from classroom to classroom looking into the windows for Mollianne. After checking five classrooms, he finally found Mollianne in the sixth classroom. He opened the classroom door and ran to his big sister.

"Sissy!" Finley exclaimed as he hugged Mollianne.

Mollianne sighed as she hugged him back while everyone including the teacher stared at her.

"Hey bubba, what are you doing here?" Mollianne asked him

"I miss mommy. I wanna be with you, sissy." Finley spoke in almost a teary voice with his puppy dog eyes.

Mollianne sighed softly and then looked at the teacher, "I'm so sorry, Ms. Lynne. I didn't know that my brother would come here, but I promise he'll be quiet. Can he please stay here with me? Just for today?"

"I guess." The teacher, Lynne Castellanos responded "It's not normally allowed, but he looks like he really needs you."

Mollianne nodded, "He does. Thank you so much."

Back with Harrison and Scottlynn/Veronica, it's just after Stefanie and Mike leave. Harrison heads down to the basement.

"What now?" Scottlynn asked him

"The police were just here." Harrison told her "Your DNA matched my Veronica's. They tested it. You are my daughter Veronica." He hugged her, "I missed you so much, Ronnie."

Scottlynn sighed and hugged him back. She didn't know what else to say or do. There was DNA proof now. She really was Veronica Murphy, but not there was a lot of things she didn't understand. A lot of questions that she had which would never be answered.

Later a little after lunch time, Stefanie reaches a call from Finley's school saying that he asked to leave class to use the bathroom and he never came back.

"Okay. Thank you." Stefanie replied as she sighed softly to herself before hanging up.

Stefanie knew exactly where he was and she couldn't believe he would do something so dangerous. He was only six years old. She wasn't going to go and pick him up now though. She would simply just wait until it was time to pick up Mollianne in a little under three hours.

Stefanie continued to work her case on trying to find Scottlynn. She was running out of leads when suddenly she remembered the list that Mollianne had gave her and she realized she hadn't vetted everyone on the list. She got the list out and realized it was longer then she remembered.

"Okay. I can do this." Stefanie said to herself before reading the first name on the list. One Robert Granthan, age 29. Stefanie typed his name into the search engine of the system to see if he was in jail, or maybe had been arrested before and therefore had a record. She found nothing though. Nothing other than a few sexual assault and rape complaints, but there were all dropped either because of insufficient evidence or because the victim dropped the charges.

Stefanie put a star by his name and them read the second name on the list. A man named Kyle Dulatre. She looked him up in the system and he had been arrested on four counts of rape and one count of sexual assault, so he was in jail and would be there for a long time. She crossed his name off of the list. The next name on the list was Kevin Woodwin. He had no record in the system, so Stefanie crossed his name off of the list too.

Stefanie vetted off the rest of the people on the list and by the time she was done the list was down to two names: Robert Granthan and Allen Barrett, who was an ex-convict. He had been in jail for six years on assault and domestic violence charges and was now on parole. 'He's 21' Stefanie thought 'The same age as Scottlynn. It's possible that he's Finley's father.'

Stefanie print Robert and Allen's records and then placed them on Mike's desk with a note that said: 'Bring these two in to about Scottlynn's disappearance. I have to go pick up Mollianne and Finley from school.' Then she walked out of the police station and to her car. After getting in her car, she headed to the school to pick up Mollianne and Finley.

When Stefanie arrived at the school to pick up Mollianne and Finley, she pulled up the car and unlocked the door to let the youngsters in. As Mollianne got into the passenger seat and Finley got into there backseat, Mollianne started to try to explain to Stefanie.

"Look Stef..." Mollianne started

Stefanie shook her head, "Don't start, Mollianne. Don't make excuses." Then she spoke fimly, " Finley, you're in big trouble. Why would you leave school and cross the street to meet your sister?"

"I missed mommy and I needed to be near my big sissy." Finley explained in a teary voice.

Stefanie sighed softly, "Okay. We'll talk about this later. I'm going to drop you two off at home and then I have to head back to work."

Mollianne nodded, "Okay. We'll be fine."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Next up: Brandon, Mariana and Mollianne reunion. The kids meet Finley. Callie and Jude meet Mollianne for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefanie dropped Mollianne and Finley off at the house and then drove off to head back to work. Mollianne and Finley walked into the house not knowing that Stefanie and Lena's kids were already home from school. Lena wasn't home though, but she had a late board meeting at the school.

"Mollie?" Mariana asked as she approached the teen. Jesus followed close behind his sister.

Mollianne gave a smile and nodded, "Yes, Mari. It's me."

Jesus walked fast and cut in front of Mariana. He hugged Mollianne, "Oh Mollie, we missed you so much. We were all so worried when you and Scottie ran away. Especially moms, but mom a little more than mama. Mom looked for you two for months. She couldn't understand why you and Scottie left."

Mollianne hugged him back, "I missed you guys too, J. My mom left because she didn't want to be in a foster home when she gave birth. She didn't feel like this place was home, and she wanted to find that place that felt like home. As for me, I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to be away from my mom."

Mariana gave a nod, "That makes sense. I wouldn't have wanted to be away from Jesus when I was younger. Scottlynn was all you had." Then she asked, "Why didn't Scottie feel at home here?"

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. I think that in her heart she knew she was safe here, but her head and body wouldn't let her relax and feel safe."

Mariana nodded and then hugged her Mollianne, who hugged her back.

"Where's B?" Mollianne then questioned

"In college. He's away at Juliard." Jesus replied

Mollianne gave a nod. Then she turned to look at Finley, who was hiding behind her slightly and staring at everyone confused.

"Oh and by the way, this is Finley." Mollianne introduced "Finley, this is Mariana and Jesus."

"It's nice to meet you Finley." Jesus said

"I knew your mommy when she was pregnant with you." Jesus added

Finley gave a nod, "Stefie said that I had a nickname just like my mommy and sissy. Mommy was Flower Bud, Sissy was Butterfly, and I was Precious."

"Yeah that's right." Mariana stated

"Who are they?" Finley wondered as he pointed at two teens that had confused looks on their faces.

Jesus spoke and introduced, "That's Callie and Jude. Mine and Mariana's brother and sister." Then he added, "Callie and Jude meet Mollianne and Finley. Mollianne and her sister Scottlynn stayed with us almost seven years ago for almost a year."

"It's nice to meet you both." Callie responded

Mollianne smiled softly, "You too."

Finley tugged on Mollianne's sleeve, "Sissy, I wanna go upstairs."

"Okay." Mollianne whispered to Finley. Then she looked up at the teens, "Finley and I are going to go upstairs. I have a lot of homework, and Finn just doesn't like to leave my side."

Mariana and Jesus both nodded. Then Mollianne and Finley headed upstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs Callie and Jude turn to Mariana and Jesus.

"So what's the story with Mollianne and her sister Scottlynn?" Jude wondered

"Um Jesus and I were nine and Brandon was eleven when moms started to foster them. Mollianne was also nine and Scottlynn was fourteen. Mom referred to Mollianne, Jesus, and I as 'the triplets', because we were all the same age." Mariana explained "Their story is kind of similar to yours and Callie's, except Mollianne and Scottlynn were a lot closer. Mollianne was just a baby when their parents died. She grew up calling Scottlynn mom because she was the only mother figure for Mollianne."

"Wow!" Jude exclaimed "And I thought Callie and I were close. Our social worker before Bill used to say we were co-dependent."

Jesus nodded, "Yeah, but as much as you and Callie were co-dependent and as much as Callie was protective of you it was worse with Scottlynn and Mollianne. For the first six months, Scottlynn never let Mollianne out of her sight. Not even if she had to use the bathroom or if she had to shower."

"That's crazy." Callie added "I was never that extreme with Jude."

"You didn't take care of and raise him since he was born though. You got to have a childhood for ten years. Plus you and Jude remember your mom." Jesus stated "Scottlynn and Mollianne were five years and two days old when their parents died. Scottlynn's whole childhood revolved around protecting and take care of Mollie. She never got to be a big sister like you did, Callie, because as fast as she gained a little sister she lost her parents so she had to become a mother to her newborn sister."

Callie and Jude gave small, sad, but understanding nods.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, she finally had accepted what Harrison told her about him being her father. She had no intention of abandoning her babies, but she wanted to get to know him and gain rapport so that maybe he would allow her to go back for her babies. She had already gained his trust enough that he had untied her and let her out of the basement. Scottlynn is sitting on the couch with Harrison while talking and playing a card game called 500.

"So tell me about your wife?" Scottlynn requested as she put a card down

"Um..." Harrison started "Her name was Brailee Murphy. You look just like her. That's how I knew you were ours."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Why did she give me up?"

Harrison shrugged as he shook his head, "I...I don't know. She never expressed any desire to know want to be a mother. From the time we found out we were expecting, she was so excited to be a mother."

"I...I don't understand what happened then." Scottlynn replied as she furrowed her eyebrows and set down her cards face down.

"I don't know either." Harrison said as he placed his card face down and then wrapped and arm around Scottlynn's shoulders and hugged her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

A week later with Scottlynn and Harrison. Scottlynn has started bonding with him and has discovered that he's actually really nice. He's just a sad, broken man.

Harrison and Scottlynn are cooking breakfast together. She's teaching him how to make fry bakes.

"I was wondering if maybe I could call Mollianne today." Scottlynn spoke

"Uh…I don't know." Harrison said skeptically

Scottlynn nodded, "I understand you're skepticism, but she needs to hear my voice and so does my son. Please, he's only six years old. He probably misses me a lot."

"What about the kid's father?" Harrison asked

Scottlynn shook her head, "He's not in the picture. He doesn't even know about his son." This was something that Scottlynn deeply regret. She never got to tell the only boy that she ever loved that they had conceived a child together. The boy never had the chance or the option to be a father. She didn't even know where he was today.

Harrison sighed and gave in, "Okay. You can call them this afternoon."

"Thank you." Scottlynn replied

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster home, even though it was Saturday Stef got called into work. Lena was home with the six kids. Jesus and Jude where playing with Finley.

"I miss my mommy." Finley cried

Jude hugged Finley, "I'm sure my mom and the other police officers will find her soon."

Finley hugged Jude back, "I want to go home!"

"Hey Finn, look at me." Jesus spoke softly.

Finley peeked his head out from Jude's chest and looked at Jesus, "What, Zeus?"

"I want to tell you something." Jesus stated "When Mari and I were little, even younger than you, our birth mom used to leave us home alone for hours sometimes days at a time. It wasn't really her fault though, but the point is that Mari used to cry and cry and I would try to comfort her even though I wanted our mom home too. And when she came home, it was like she was never gone."

Jesus fudged the truth a little but, but the six year old didn't need to know everything. Finley needed comfort. He didn't need to know the sad truth about Jesus and Mariana's past.

"Really?" Finley wondered

Jesus nodded, "Yes. Scottlynn's your mother. No matter how far apart you are, you'll always be connected by the love you share and I'm sure the police are very close to finding her."

"Okay. Thanks Zeus." Finley replied

Upstairs in Mariana and Callie's room, the three girls were talking. Callie was getting to know Mollianne, while Mariana was getting caught up on the last six years.

"So just out of curiosity, do you know who Finley's father is?" Callie asked

Mollianne shook her head, "Um my mom never confirmed it, but I have my suspicions. During our stay here with Stef and Lena, I think my mom was dating a boy named Allen."

"Allen Barrett?" Mariana questioned

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. Possibly. Why?"

"I remember him from school. He was a few grades above us, but he was a jerk. I overheard Mama complain to Mom when we were younger about how he was always in trouble." Mariana explained

Mollianne nodded, "Oh. Well maybe he was different with my mom. Maybe he wasn't a jerk to her. I just don't know why she wouldn't tell him that she was pregnant."

"I don't know. Only Scottlynn knows." Mariana replied "Maybe you could ask Scottlynn when the police find her.

Mollianne shook her head, "She won't tell me. My mom still acts like she has to protect me when it comes to things like that. She acts like I'm still a little kid."

"I know how you feel. Moms act the same way. That's just how mothers are." Mariana stated

Mollianne shrugs, "I guess."

Back with Harrison and Scottlynn, it was just after lunch. Scottlynn and Harrison were playing the card game called 500.

"You know, in the beginning I misjudged you." Scottlynn admitted "I thought you were bad, but you're not a bad man at all. You're just a broken man who wants his daughter back, so I'll make a deal with you, if you let me go I won't say anything about where I was. I'll say the person who kidnapped me kept me drugged and that I never saw their face."

Harrison thought for a moment, "Uh I don't know."

"The police will find me sooner or later and you'll go to jail, but if you let me go they never have to know that I was here. They never have to know that you were the one who kidnapped me, and I can come visit you because you're my father. Right?" Scottlynn explained "You thought I was your daughter and you were right, because that's what you've wanted for the last twenty years. You just wanted your daughter back."

Harrison nodded as tears spilled out of his eyes, "Yeah. I just wanted my daughter. My Ronnie to be home with me."

"Alright then. You think about it, but my word is good. If you let me go, I won't tell a soul that it was you that took me. I'll let the police tell me that you're my father and I'll act shocked like I had no clue. I promise." Scottlynn told him

"I need a couple days to think about it." Harrison replied as he put his cards face down and then handed Scottlynn a burner phone "Call your son." Then he left the room.

Scottlynn nodded as she took the phone and dialed Mollianne's phone. A few moments later, she heard Mollianne's sweet voice.

"Hello?" Mollianne spoke

Scottlynn smiled, "Hi baby."

"Mom." Mollianne's voice was soft but it screamed with excitement and happiness "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mol. I'm good." Scottlynn replied

"Where are you?" Mollianne asked

Scottlynn paused briefly, "No, I don't know. Where's your brother?"

Mollianne sniffled softly. She was crying happy tears, "He's with J. I'll go get him."

Scottlynn waited for couple long minutes of silence and then she heard Finley's tender voice.

"Mommy?" Finley questioned

"Hey little man." Scottlynn said with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, I miss you. Are you coming home soon?" Finley wondered

Scottlynn paused to compose herself, "I don't know, baby, but I miss you too and I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy." Finley stated

Scottlynn heard the burner phone beeping. The time was running out. She sighed softly, "I have to go now, sweet boy."

Before Finley could say another word, the burner phone cut off the call as it died.

Scottlynn sighed and mumbled to herself, "Well it was nice while it lasted."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at the Murphy residence, Harrison and Scottlynn are sitting down watching the tv movie The Lost and Found Family. At some point during the movie, Harrison looked over at Scottlynn.

"I probably have no right to ask this, but I was wondering who your son's father is?" Harrison asked

Scottlynn took a breath, "Well it was a boy that I dated. He was such a sweetheart. I loved him and I knew that he loved me. I don't doubt for a second that if I had the chance to tell him he would have been a father."

"What was his name?" Harrison inquired

Scottlynn gave a smile, "Jenson."

"Was he good to you? Did he ever hurt you?" Harrison questioned in a voice that was almost fatherly.

"He was very good to me. He never hurt me." Scottlynn assured. Then she gave a soft smile, "You would have liked him."

Harrison smiled back, "I believe you that he was nice and that you think I would've liked him, but you have to know that no boy will ever be good enough for my baby girl."

Scottlynn rolled her eyes. She let out an exasperated whine, "Dad."

"You called me dad." Harrison stated shocked

"Of course because that's what you are. You're my father." Scottlynn told him

Harrison hugged Scottlynn, "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Later at the grocery store with Lena and Mollianne, they were in the check-out line when Mollianne heard someone call her name.

"Mollie?" A voice called

Mollianne turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw a young man and stared at him for a moment before she remembered who he was. She smiled and ran over and hugged him, "Jensie!"

Jenson embraced Mollianne in his arms, "Mollie-Ollie! How are you?"

"I'm good." Mollianne replied "And you?"

Jenson nodded, "I'm good. How's Scuffy?"

Mollianne snickered, "She's good." She told a little fib, because she hadn't told Stef and Lena about Scottlynn calling yesterday.

"I'm glad." Jenson told the teen.

After Lena had finished paying for the groceries, she walked over to where Mollianne and Jenson were standing and talking.

"Hey Mollie, who's your friend?" Lena wondered

Mollianne looked at Lena, "Oh Lena, this is Jenson." Then she looked back at Jenson, "Jenson, this is Lena. She's a friend of mine and my mom's. Well actually she and her wife fostered us six years ago. They've been helping us out."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Jenson said as he shook the woman's hand.

Lena smiled at the young man, "It's nice to meet you too, Jenson." She turned to Mollianne, "We should go. I need to get home and cook dinner."

"Yeah." Mollianne agreed. She hugged Jenson again, "It was so nice to see you again, Jensie."

"It was great seeing you too, Mollie-Ollie." Jenson stated "Tell Scruffy hi for me."

Mollianne gave a nod, "I will." Then she thought, 'Yeah, when I see her again. When the police find her.'

Two days later, Harrison had made his decision. He decided that Scottlynn was trustworthy and that he believed her. He believed that she really did think of him as her father, so he was letting her go home. Harrison didn't want to keep her from her children anymore, because he knows first hand how hard it is for a parent to be separated from their child.

Harrison and Scottlynn waited until night fall to hug and say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon." Scottlynn promised. "I loved getting to know you. You're a good man, who I'm proud to call me father."

"And you're a great young lady. I'm so proud of the woman that you grew up to be." Harrison told her

Scottlynn saluted him, thanked him for his service in the army and then she left through the backyard to make it seem like she was escaping. She ran the whole way to the police station. She paused outside the door, took a few minutes to catch her breath, then opened the door and walked inside.

"Well be with you in a minute, ma'am." An officer said without looking up

"Where is Stef? I need you to see Stef Foster." Scottlynn uttered

The officer looked over at Scottlynn and muttered, 'Oh shit'. Then he spoke, "I'll call her right away." He picked up the phone and dialed Stefanie's cell phone. He told her that Scottlynn had just walked into the police station and wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

At the Adams-Foster residence, Stefanie is woken up by a phone call. She answers her phone in a whispery voice so that she doesn't wake up her wife. The officer on the other line tells her that Scottlynn just walked into the police station and asked to speak with her.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten." Stefanie told the officer

Lena stirred, "Where are you going?"

"Go back to sleep, Love." Stefanie said before kissing her wife's head "I just have to go into work. Scottlynn showed up at the station. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful." Lena told her wife as she drifted back off to sleep.

After arriving at the police station, Stefanie was greeted by Scottlynn running into her arms.

"Stef!" Scottlynn exclaimed as she hugged the woman that was formerly her foster mother "I'm sorry that I ran away all those years ago. I can't imagine how worried I made you and Lena. I just couldn't stay in your house any longer. I didn't want my son to be born in a foster home. I wanted a better life for him. I wanted to be on my own and be able to provide for him."

"It's all forgiven, baby. It's okay." Stefanie assured the girl "Now how about you go sit down and talk."

Scottlynn agreed and then Stefanie led her into an interview room, where she questioned Scottlynn about her kidnapper.

"In the beginning, I was constantly drugged. He always wore a mask. I never saw his face. I could only tell it was a guy from his voice." Scottlynn said

"Are you sure about that?" Stefanie asked

Scottlynn nodded, "Of course. Why would I lie?"

"Stockholm syndrome." Stefanie argued

"Then why would I leave?" Scottlynn questioned

Stefanie took a breath, "Here's a better question. How did you escape?"

"I snuck out at night when he was asleep." Scottlynn explained "And no, I didn't see him at that time either. My guess is that he was in his room. I never saw him without his mask on."

Stefanie gave a nod, "Okay, what color was his skin? Did you happen to see his eyes?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "I don't know. And I tried not to look into his eyes. I was terrified. Now when can I go home? All I want is to see Mollie and Finn. I need to know that they are okay."

"Soon." Stefanie assured "They're fine too. They've been staying with Lena and I."

Scottlynn let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone."

"Of course." Stefanie replied "What can you tell me about the guy who kidnapped you?"

"Not much. I've told you all that I know already." Scottlynn said slightly annoyed at the repetitive questions.

Stefanie took a deep breath, "Scottlynn, we can't catch the guy if you don't help us."

"And I told you that I don't know anything." Scottlynn repeated

"Think hard." Stefanie instructed "You might know more than you think."

Scottlynn shook her head, "I don't. I wouldn't try to lie or hide anything from you, Stef. Now please, let's just go home. I'm exhausted."

Stefanie nodded, "We will, but first I should tell you something. While we were investigating your disappearance and trying to find you, we came solved a cold case. A missing persons. Veronica Murphy. She was reported missing by her father Harrison Murphy."

"What does that have to do with me?" Scottlynn wondered

"Sweetheart, you are Veronica Murphy." Stefanie spoke gently

Scottlynn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What? That's not possible. How can it be that my father wasn't my father? Plus I was always told that I looked just like my mother, and now you are telling me that she may not have been my mother after all? I don't know...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Stefanie told the girl

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Scottlynn uttered

Stefanie nodded and then left the police station with Scottlynn. Stefanie took Scottlynn back to the Adams-Foster home where they both got some much needed sleep.

In the morning, Scottlynn was awoken by the sound of her son's voice shouting 'mommy, wake up'. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see both her son and Mollianne standing above her.

"Hey babies, how are you?" Scottlynn greeted as she sat up.

Finley and Mollianne both threw their arms around Scottlynn as they hugged her.

"I missed you, mom." Mollianne said

"I missed you more, mommy." Finley countered

Scottlynn smiled as she hugged them back, "I missed you both more." She kissed Finley's cheek, "I missed you most." Then she kissed Mollianne's head, "And I missed you most."

"Mommy, where did you go?" Finley asked as he sat on his mother's lap

"That's not important, Little man. The important thing is that I'm home." Scottlynn assured him

Finley nodded, "Can we go see Tante Rita today? I miss her."

"I don't see why not." Scottlynn told him "Truth by told, I'd like to see her too."

"Oh mom, I saw Jenson a few days ago while I was at the store with Lena." Mollianne stated "He said to tell you hi."

Scottlynn smiled, "Hmm...Jenson. I miss him. He was such a nice guy."

"He's still nice." Mollianne added "And I miss him too."

It was still pretty early in the morning. And since it was the weekend, the Adams-Foster children were still asleep as was Stefanie and Lena. Scottlynn spent the quiet morning having a happy reunion with Mollianne and Finley. They enjoyed the quiet and each other's company, because they knew that once everyone else was awake the house wouldn't be quiet anymore.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

A little bit later in the morning, Finley got impatient of waiting and ran upstairs to wake up Jesus and Jude. He loved hanging out with the two older boys. Mollianne followed Finley up the stairs except she went to wake up Callie and Mariana, while Scottlynn waited downstairs.

A few minutes later, Scottlynn saw Finley and Mollianne reappearing with Mariana, Jesus, Callie, and Jude behind them.

"Scottie!" Mariana exclaimed as she hugged the older girl. She hadn't seen Scottlynn since she was ten, and while they hadn't been as close as she was to Mollianne while the moms were fostering them, she still looked up to and loved her older foster sister.

"Hey Mari." Scottlynn greeted as she hugged the younger girl. She'd always loved the spunkiness of her former foster sister.

Jesus hugged Scottlynn next, "It's good to see you again, Scottie." He and Scottlynn had had a mutual friendship.

"When did you get home?" Mariana asked

"Last night." Scottlynn said. She pointed to the other two teens, "And you are?"

Callie smiled, "I'm Callie and this is my brother Jude."

"Foster kids?" Scottlynn wondered

"Former." Jude corrected "We were adopted last year."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Oh. Good for you both." She was happy for them, but she thought, 'I could have been adopted too, if I hadn't run away.'.

"So did mom find you?" Jesus questioned. He wanted to know how his former foster sister

Scottlynn shook her head, "No. I escaped."

"How?" Mariana inquired "I mean weren't you scared of getting caught?"

"Not really. I left late at night when he was asleep." Scottlynn replied

Mariana just gave a nod.

Later in the afternoon, Stef got called into work and Lena was in the kitchen cooking. The kids were scattered all around the house. Jude and Finley were playing video games, and Mollianne and Jesus were working on a puzzle. It was Mollianne's idea.

Meanwhile Mariana was upstairs talking with Scottlynn. They were just catching up on lost time, and Mariana was inquiring about Scottlynn's 'missing' time.

"Where did go when you ran away?" Mariana wondered "Mom looked everywhere for you. She searched for months."

Scottlynn sighed, "I'm sorry that I worried everyone and if I hurt you, B, and J in anyway I'm sorry about that too. As for where I went, I headed up to the border and crossed into Canada where I got a job. Well more like multiple odd jobs, and Mollie did babysitting. We lived there for a little under a year before I had enough to buy the house that I wanted in San Diego."

"You moved back?" Mariana questioned "Why didn't you reach out to us?"

"I couldn't. I was scared." Scottlynn replied "And I didn't want to risk getting sent to another foster home. Not when I had an eleven year old sister and a seven month old son to take care of and think about. I didn't want Finley to spend any time in a foster home. I never wanted him to know what it was like to be afraid."

Mariana nodded, "I think I understand. I just wish that you never left. I could have had three sisters, instead of one. And I could have had a nephew."

Scottlynn took Mariana's hand, "Mollie and I will always be your sisters, Mari. And Finley is your nephew. If there's anything that I've learned from being kidnapped and from Rita of Girls United, is that family isn't always blood. And it doesn't matter that I was never adopted."

Mariana smiled and then hugged Scottlynn, "I love you, Scottie."

"I love you too, Mari." Scottlynn replied as she hugged Mariana back.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I've decided that this is the last chapter. I like this ending, but writing this story has been fun. I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And I know this chapter is short, but it's the best I can do. I've been struggling with this chapter for forever.


End file.
